1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A front structure for a vehicle is known in which a high-voltage unit that includes an electric component, such as an inverter or converter, is located in a motor room (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-020624 (JP 2011-020624 A), for example).
In such a structure, when the electric component, for example, is located in such a position as to overlap with a member, such as a cowling, which is located on the vehicle-rear side thereof when viewed from a front of the vehicle, the member, such as a cowling, may interfere with the electric component from the vehicle-rear side when the vehicle has a frontal collision.